All I Ever Wanted
by jemster23
Summary: Pirate Edward Cullen's life is turned upside down by the arrival of Bella Dwyer on board his ship. But is she really the humble servant she claims to be?


**Title:** All I ever wanted.

**Summary:**Pirate Edward Cullen's life is turned upside down by the arrival of Bella Dwyer on board his ship. But is she really the humble servant she claims to be?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; all respective characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **So, I know I have a lot of stories on going at the moment, but this one just popped into my head. I hope you like it!

~Prologue~

It was early morning and Bella stood on the far side of the deck overlooking the broad expanse of the ocean. It was a stunning view. For Bella, there was something indescribable about seeing the sun rising upon the horizon as morning broke. It signaled not only the start of a new day, but fresh beginnings and new possibilities.

For what seemed like an eternity she simply stood there, staring out at the tranquil blue ocean, listening to the calming sounds of the water gently rocking against the side of the ship, and soaking in the cool sea breeze as it washed over her skin.

The pull that the sea had on Bella was so strong that her heart saddened a little at the thought of returning back on dry land in the next few days.

So lost in her thoughts, Bella didn't hear Edward approach until he came to stand behind her, enfolding her in his strong protective arms, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. He said nothing for a moment and Bella closed her eyes and settled into the comforting strength of his embrace. It was so natural, so easy like this- just the two of them together.

"Mmm, good morning, my love," Edward whispered and pressed a kiss to her cheek, close to her ear.

"Good morning." Bella let out a sigh as he started tracing his tongue along the outline of her ear while his wandering hands made their journey around her body as he so often loved to do.

"And how is my little one doing today?" Edward asked, rubbing his hands tenderly over her swelling belly as their child moved within her womb.

Bella swore the baby could sense his fathers presence, for he was always more active whenever he was nearby. Today was no exception, but still Edward never failed to be awestruck when he felt the sporadic movements of their child against his palm.

"Why you are an impatient one today," He laughed and Bella could feel the vibration in his chest against her back.

"Just like his father then," she sniggered.

Bella refused to look at him but if the beautiful blush on his wife's face was anything to go by, Edward had no doubt in his mind that she was thinking of earlier that day and how he had awoken her sometime during the night to make love to her again. He never could get enough of her, especially now that she was carrying his child inside of her.

"I'm always impatient when it comes to you, Bella. You know I can never get enough of you." His voice was deep and masculine, as he turned her around to face him. Bella lifted her hands to his shoulders, closing her eyes when she felt his warm lips on her neck.

Edward drew her even closer against his chest, gently pressing his length against her, delighted by the surprised gasp it drew from her. "Mmmm, Bella, you feel good," he groaned low, burying his face even deeper in her throat.

He continued pressing open-mouthed kisses to her face and neck, sucking on that sweet spot just under her chin that he knew was her undoing. As always, his words, his hold, his loving attention undid Bella.

"I love you," the words fell from her lips as Edward lifted his head to look in her eyes. His expression softened, just like it always did when she said those words. He leaned closer and slipped his hand behind her head, pulling her close to him as he place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, my angel. You are my life... my heart … my everything."

And then he kissed her again, longer, harder, more demanding. This time there was no softness, no teasing and Bella opened her mouth eagerly as he slipped his tongue inside. The held each other with tight hands and let their tongues slide and tangle together in a slow rhythm that left Bella breathless and a little lightheaded before her sanity prevailed.

"Edward! We must stop." She warned, fearing they were getting a little carried away, for anyone could come along and discover them at any moment. However Edward seemed undeterred. He continued to trail his lips down the side of her throat while Bella half heartedly tried to push his arms away.

"We can't...Not here..." She weakly protested.

"Why not?" Edward smirked against the side of her neck, loving how conflicted she was. While her words were telling him one thing, her body was telling him another story altogether.

"Someone might see." Bella cautioned.

She was right, of course, Edward thought frustrated. The rest of the crew would surely be up any moment now, and as much as he wanted to continue he did not fancy the catcalls and whistling that would certainly come from being caught ravishing his wife yet again.

"You will be the death of me," he grumbled as he drew back and reluctantly put some distance between the two of them while he attempted to get his desires under control.

Looking back at his wife, Edward was delighted to see was just as affected as he was; Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy and her eyes hooded.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up at him shyly.

"Do not apologise. It is not your fault you are so irresistible." He smiled as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Bella's temple before he moved to take her in his arms once more.

The couple fell silent for a minute and Bella closed her eyes and let out a sigh of pure contentment as she settled back into the comforting strength of his embrace. It was with this man that she had finally found true love and solace. Sure, they had shared their amount of difficulties to finally be together, but she regretted nothing that had happened along the way for it had led them to where they were now.

"What are you thinking so intently about, love?" Edward asked as he bent down to kiss her lips sweetly.  
"I was thinking about everything that we have been through to get to this moment," she told him honestly.

Edward laughed lightly when he thought back to a year earlier when he and Bella had first met. It would be no understatement to say that their relationship had not exactly gotten off to the best of starts. It seemed like years ago now and Edward often wondered how he had gotten so lucky, especially when he considered how horribly he had treated Bella at the start. If he wasn't busy barking orders at her and issuing warnings, he had avoided her like the plague. Still that didn't push her away. She took everything he threw at her, which at the time had only made him all the more frustrated with her.

Looking back now, Edward realised that the only reason he fought her so fiercely was because he didn't understand the depth of his feelings for her. Christ, it had taken nearly loosing Bella for Edward to finally see sense and declare his love to her. He didn't deserve her but by some miracle she felt the same way.

"I still do not understand how you can forgive me after the way I behaved." Edward told her honestly."I don't deserve you."

Bella could still feel the hesitation in him, the worry that clouded his mind even now and she reached out to comfort him.

"I love you Edward. When are you going to accept that being with you and the life we have together is all I ever wanted." Bella said passionately, sealing her declaration with a kiss.

**A/N: **Cheesy, I know, but hopefully you all like it and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review if you want me to continue with this story:) Or if there are any others you'd prefer me to focus on...


End file.
